Cynicism, Alchemy and a Lifetime of Indifference
by RedRose-Requiem
Summary: With a serial killer for a mother you'd think 14 year old Mellony would have enough problems but right now she only has one. Mellonys problem? Her cousin decided to ship her off with a shrimp and a tin can. What's a alchemist to do?
1. Dearest

Hiya! Requiem here with my new FMA story! Please enjoy!

As always I don't own anything but Mellony everything else belongs to Arakawa-sensei

As always please review!

* * *

_You lie, silent there before me.  
Your tears, they mean nothing to me.  
The wind, howling at the window.  
The love you never gave, I gave to you...  
Really don't deserve it but now there's nothing you can do,  
So sleep, in your only memory of me_

_My Dearest Mother._

_-Room of Angels, Silent Hill Four._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1 - Dearest**

I wonder how everything would have turned out if I was the twin that died, would all the events that occurred after that split second have been changed?

I think about this sometimes...before I go to bed, when I wake up or even sometimes this thought shows up in dreams. I guess I'm subconsciously blaming myself, maybe if I had been the one interested in alchemy mum wouldn't have turned out the way she did. I guess I should introduce myself before I get any further. The name's Mellony, Mellony Mustang. Huh? No I'm not his sister, and I'm certainly not his daughter! Colonel Roy Mustang is my cousin, my dad's nephew if you would. I guess you could call me the diamond dust alchemist as well. Yes, that means I'm a state alchemist, like my cousin and like my dad...was. I guess it runs in the family.

Oh? Are you still wondering what I was talking about earlier? You sure are a curious one aren't you? Let's put it this way, ten years ago a state alchemist offered to take his seven year old daughters to work, nothing big. The younger of the two daughters, an adorable little girl by the name of Karin was ecstatic to go but the eldest daughter a cynical little brat by the name of Mellony (That would be me) could care less about science and alchemy, all she wanted to do was cook. So the state alchemist took his youngest daughter to work and the eldest stayed at home with her cookbooks and aprons.

Now if I remember correctly it was exactly at 6p.m. sharp that the military phoned our house. Mum was still at the shop so little seven year old me climbed on top of the table to reach the phone. Now that I think about it, I feel sorry for the officer that called first he had to speak to a seven year old with a slight speak impediment and then he had to listen to a shrieking house wife. If you haven't got what I was hinting at, Karin and Dad got blown up at the military building. Some anti-military wackjob decided "Oh Let's bomb Military HQ today!" and ended blowing up a seven year old and her dad.

Quite frankly, that one night spawned a five year sentence in hell for me. My mum loved Karin more than Dad or me, she was her little star. She always would say "Oh, my little Karin will grow up to be such a famous alchemist! Oh...and Mellony can take over the shop". She never really cared about me but it wasn't like she was cruel or anything...well at least until she saw Karin's little body, all burnt up and decaying. I guess that was the day she finally started losing it, her mind I mean. She decided she would teach me all the wonders of alchemy, I still didn't really care but I did notice the similarities of cooking and alchemy so it maybe piqued my interest by 5%.

4 years and 11 months later I find out her master plan. As it turned out while I was dutifully learning alchemy just to make her happy mum was off killing young girls and trying to transmute them into Karin. What? Of course I know about human transmutation...wait did you think mum was doing the transmutations herself? That woman was a lazy as they come, and a pretty bad alchemist to boot. While off on her serial killer rampage she would 'salvage' some girls, cut them up for parts but leave them just alive enough to put their little hands on the transmutation circle. No doubt you already know that human transmutation doesn't so these poor dying girls would get torn up again and again just trying to transmute my poor dead sister. I guess on my tenth birthday she finally realized she had the perfect host for my sister's soul the whole time, yeah I mean me. So as soon as I finished by birthday cake I find myself tied up in the basement surrounded by bloody corpses. Happy Birthday to meee~ the bitch put drugs in my damn cake. Finally the damned women comes down the stairs with five more bloody crying girls, I would have screamed at her if she didn't gag me! Next thing I know I'm standing in front of a giant stone gate, So figuring that she killed me I used my scrawny ten year old hands to pry that gate open. BAD IDEA, VERY VERY BAD. I can still remember how it felt, god it felt like my head was gonna explode. I don't think ten year olds have brains big enough for all that knowledge.

I hope you don't think I got off scott free from that do you? I just didn't notice right away seeing as I was covered in blood and that women was dragging me up the stairs quite rudely. Has anything ever seemed to go in slow motion for you? I can still replay the scene in my head. She seemed so big, waving around that knife, covered in blood and screaming at the top of her lungs about how I can't be her child if I can't be used as a container for my sister's soul. Next thing I know she's stabbing me, my arms and legs cry red and suddenly the world stops, the film reel goes black and when I come to I'm surrounded by more than just my blood, her blood flows onto my arms, crawling down and staining my pristine white dress. I look up, it's like she just stopped. Blood flows out of her mouth and I look at my hands, I'm holding _that_ knife right through her chest.

I think this is where I was supposed to cry and run but I think something changed within me over these years. I let go of the knife and she slumped forward, further staining my pretty dress. I squirmed out from underneath her still warm corpse and looked around the room. Everything seemed fine until you looked at the floor, the white linoleum stained by a giant sea of red. Calmly I walked to the living room, tracking red all over the cream coloured carpet. I picked up the phone, dialled the number for military headquarters and asked to speak to Roy Mustang. Minutes later he picks up "What is itMellony? You don't normally call before you come over" with a trace of concern lining his voice. With all the cynicism and indifference I could muster I choked out a "Roy, I was wondering if you could come pick me up, mother's dead and there's quite a mess to clean up".


	2. Diamond Dust

Hiya! Requiem here. Sorry this one took so long, I haven't been able to concenrant very well, it's been too hot in my bedroom DX  
So we have the second chapter here, taking place roughly four years after the first so Melly is fourteen going on fifteen. I noticed I messed up a couple times with her age in the first chapter because I changed it several time. When Mellonys sister and father are killed she's seven years old and when her mother uses her for the human transmutation she just turned eleven.

A big thank you to Lady Skadi, Lilith-Writer, Avi-pon and Practically Venomous for reviewing, I really appreciate it!

This chapter is shorter (sorry! ;A; ) because I had a little less inspiration for it OTL, If anybody is unfamiliar with this I apologize, I decided to use the first episode of Brotherhood because I though I could introduce Melly to Edward and Alphonse with out being cliche or anything~

So if you haven't guessed this is following the manga/brotherhood, I've got nothing against the first anime but because I was reading the manga first I didn't enjoy it quite as much.

All Fullmetal Alchemist/Hagane no Renkinjusushi (c) Hiromu Arakawa. I only own Mellony and her Alchemy

* * *

Diamond Dust

_Life is crucial surgery  
A shard of glass pulled from a heart that bleeds  
And sometimes like a barroom fight  
So keep throwing punches 'till you get it right  
Life is like a carousel  
It'll make you dizzy  
It will spin like hell_

_Carousel by Hannah Fury_

_Four years later_

I looked down at three figures from the top of the stone wall. Three figures being the two Elric brothers and Isaac McDougal, the Freezing Alchemist. The shorter of the Elrics (Who I had been informed of being the older brother Edward, go figure) moved to attack McDougal, sending him to the ground. Not the best idea because McDougal then used alchemy to create spikes from the ice, Edward jumped backwards and the younger of the two brothers, Alphonse (Who was wearing a suit of armour) ran forward and gave McDougal a kick that sent him flying down the side of the ice wall. Did I mention that there was a giant ice wall coming towards Central command where I was? No? Oops!

Edward smirked at McDougal "Give it up. There's no water around for you to use" Slowly McDougal peeled himself off the ground "You seem to have forgotten something...what is 70% of the body made up of?" His voice hoarse and scratchy. A sudden flash of light and two red pillars from McDougal's arm connected with Edward left shoulder. I gagged _"That is DISGUSTING!" _Alphonse moved forward and cracked the bloody spears with a swift chop. Edward fell to the ground while McDougal stood up, clutching his right arm. "You don't understand the state the country is in!" he cried as he ran off.

Suddenly something crashed into the stone wall. I jerked, nearly stepping backwards off the ledge. I heard an MP behind me shout "Major!" I turned and winked at him "It's all good, I've got this!" Without a second thought I waved my left hand in front of me, activating both the transmutation circles on my gloves as well as the one I had drawn around the tower. With a flash of blue the wall I was standing on was encased in a clear but rock solid aura, dissipating the ice. "Nice try but no cigar!" I yelled to McDougal, who was running away. The Elrics looked up. "Well? Get going, I can't hold this for too long so go and catch him already!" I yelled to the brothers. Edward nodded and up, motioning for Alphonse to follow him. Alphonse looked up at me "Thank you miss...?" "Diamond Dust!" I blew a kiss and shoed him off with my hand. I turned to the MPs behind me "Soooooo, How are you all doing?"

I sat on the couch in my cousin temporary office listening to him and Hughes talk. I turned to Hawkeye and smiled "Well, I'm gonna go get some food; don't wanna catch this idiots cold anyway!" Roy glared at me as I skipped out the door while Hawkeye smiled and Hughes laughed.

_What time was the train leaving again?_

_

* * *

_Well, There's chapter 2! please review and tell me what you think!

Just clickeh the button!_  
_


	3. My Silly Days

So I'm back, I decided to write up the third chapter mostly because I realized how HORRIBLE the second chapter was. I really do apologize for that ;A;

Thank you to xXSweetestxAngelxNightmareXx, 4shadowedice and Broken Glass Walker.

To Broken Glass Walker I would like to give a BIG thank you for reviewing both chapters and giving a little critic. I can promise you that I will try my hardest to keep Mellony from being a tragic sue but if it ever seems apparent please tell me! I really appreciate it!

And as for 4shadowedice's question, YES

So unfortunately this chapter is actually a giant filler but it gives a lot personality points to Mel.  
It's a pretty silly chapter but I actually really like this one XDD  
Oh hey, there's some swearing in this chapter because Mel has a potty mouth and is corrupting children.

The kid is based off of Razeluxe Meitzen from Mana Khemia 2 except I couldn't give him blue hair because that wouldn't really work in Ametris.

Fullmetal Alchemist and all it's characters belong to Hiromu Arkawa, Only Mellony and any other OCs belong to me unless stated otherwise.

* * *

In which Mellony has an adventure because this is really just filler.

"Roooooooooy! I'm bored" I moaned, pacing my cousin's office for the twenty second time. He looked up at me from the pile of paper work on his desk, with an irritated and tired expression on his face thus making this the twenty third time he's glared at me.

"Then why don't you go home and cook something?" his voice matching his facial expression to a T. Sighing I plopped lengthwise into the cushy brown chair in front of his desk.

"But I'm out of new recipes!" My voice was bordering on whiney "You'll have to buy me some new ones for my birthday, Got it!" I shook my finger at him.

"Fine! Fine...just get out right now Mel, I'm busy!" He waved his hand to the wooden door.

I smiled "Thanks Roy! I'll see you later then!" and I skipped out the door.

Roy sighed _"Brat, so she was only bothering me to get what she wanted"._

I walked into the other room, hoping for something or somebody to entertain me. I looked around smiling, only to be instantly shot down. Everybody was doing paper work and Riza had the _"_I will use you for target practice if you don't do your paper work" expression on her face. I sighed, again and walked over to the chair where I had left my black jacket. As I walked to the door I shrugged my jacket on "I'll be back later...I guess". A "See you later Mel" from the guys and a "Be careful Mellony" from Riza. Typical.

* * *

East city was...boring, for lack of a better word. I browsed the shops, not finding any clothes or books I wanted. Went to the park, saw a large dog and left. Climbed onto a roof, got kicked off said roof. After kicking a rock half way down the street I returned to the plaza. I plopped down on a bench. That had taken me what, an hour? I sighed again. "_Three times? ugggh, I'm gonna get bad luck". _ I flipped open my pocket watch. Four o'clock. I groaned "_Five more hooours". _

A sudden "Get outta the way butt-face" knocked me out of my daydreams. I turned and saw a group of five children plough into a short boy around the same age as them. He yelped as his chocolate ice cream was smashed into his yellow t-shirt. I chuckled and got up from the bench, walked towards the children. The group noticed and took off while the boy just stared solemnly at what used to be his ice cream.

He looked up at me "What? Are you here to make fun of me too?" "_That's quite the face" I_ smiled and ruffled his mahogany hair. He stiffened.

"Naaa, but looks like you could use some more ice cream kid"

He glared again "Why in the world would you do that?"

_"_Because you're providing me something entertaining" I smirked and grabbed his tiny hand, pulling...okay well almost dragging him to the ice cream shop.

* * *

We stood inside the shop, the smell of sweet ice cream almost stifling. "Well Kid, pick whatever you want!" I said proudly.

"What are you paying or something?" His squirmed out of my grip. I giggled _"This kid is really fun~" _

He stared at me "You're really weird y'know". I winked

"Yep! Hey! I'll have a medium bubble gum cone and this kid will have a...well? Have you decided kid?"

"Anything?"

"Anything!"

"A large chocolate swirl in a dipped cone"

"Alright! A medium bubble gum and a large chocolate swirl in a dipped cone please and thank you!"

* * *

"So kid, Are you ever gonna tell me your name or am I stuck calling you kid?"

He looked at me with his chocolate covered face "Razeluxe Meitzen" he said shortly and returned to his massacre of the ice cream.

"Razeluxe...? That's quite the name, how 'bout I call you Raze instead" I smiled.

"Okay I guess, so do you have name or do I have to call you Miss creepy lady?

_"Ouch"_ I chuckled "The name's Mellony but Mel's just fine"

* * *

I looked at Raze "So what do you wanna do now Raze?" He looked at me strangely.

"You're pretty cool for kid and I don't have anything better to do" He looked down at his chocolate covered shirt.

"Hmmm, Oh! Hey I got it!" I exclaimed

"What"

I pointed at his shirt "Messy kid" and then I pointed at the fountain in the middle of the plaza "Fountain"

Raze didn't seem to get it.

"Messy kid, fountain. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"No! Come on! Time's a wastin'!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the fountain.

I pulled off my jacket and undid the buckle on my belt, pulling off the long over skirt. I laid them on a bench and began undoing the laces on my brown boots.

"Come on! Come on! Just take off your shoes and socks and get in! I can't return you to your mother when you look like that!"

He looked at me struggling with my laces "Won't we get in trouble?"

I laughed "If we do, I'll take care of it!"

* * *

"Haha! This is payback!" Raze jumped on my back dunking me back under the water.

"You little rat! I'll get you for that!" I pulled my hair out of my face.

I chased him around the fountain, my blue tank top sticking to my skin and my skirt heavy around my waist.

"Hey! What are you two kids doing in there?" We stopped and turned to face the voice, it was an MP.

"Shiiiiiiit! Come on Raze! Grab you stuff and let's go!" I shouted dragging the small boy with me.

"I thought you said you'd take care of it!"

"THIS IS TAKING CARE OF IT RUN!"*

We ran down the street, sopping wet and trailing water. I stopped "Okay, We're clear! He's not following us anymore!"

"You're an idiot"

_"So blunt" I_ laughed "but that was fun right? And you're clean too!"

I looked at the sky, it was getting dark "Hey, shouldn't I return you soon?"

Raze gasped "Shit! I hope mom's not too worried"

"Hey, Hey, Hey! Don't let your mom hear you talking like that! I don't wanna get in trouble..."

* * *

We walked down a few blocks until we arrived at his house. It was a nice house, brick walls, small backyard and a box of flowers outside the window...

"So what 'a say to those kids if they try that on you again?"

"That my big sister Mellony will come and kick their asses!"

I clamped my hand over his mouth. "HEY! What if your mother hears! Stop doing that!"

He laughed _"What a cute kid"_

With a click the door open and a women in her mid-thirties wearing an apron was standing there. "Oh hello! Who might you be?"

I smiled "Mellony ma'm, I just came to return Raze"

"Oh I hope he wasn't too much trouble!"

"No, No he was just fine, well..." I looked down at Raze and ruffled his soft albeit wet hair "I'll see you later then kid?"

I was surprised by what he did next; he wrapped his tiny arms around my waist (because that was where he reached) and hugged my stomach.

"Thank you big sis Mellony!"

_"D'AWWWWWW SO CUTE"_

I hugged the boy back "No problem kid!"

He let go and waved as I walked towards the small gate.

"Goodnight Raze! Goodnight !" I waved back.

* * *

It didn't take me long to get back to the apartment (Although I got lost a few times) but it was still after nine.

When I opened the door I was greeted by a very pissed Roy Mustang.

"Yoha Broha!"

"You're wet"

I glanced at the water pooling at my feet "That I am"

"And you're filthy"

"So it seems"

"Go take a shower"

"Go to hell"

Roy shut the door and I heard the lock click.

"Shit".

* * *

So that was chapter three, not bad for a filler it think. EDIT: I'm sorry for all the lines, it keeps taking out my page breaks OTL

lol so as you see now Mellony is an easily bored, manipulative teenage delinquent with a soft spot for children and cute things. (Although she sometimes border on creeper)

PRESS THE SHINY BUTTON~~


End file.
